Howling at the Heights part1 of the BloodMoon Saga
by The Sovereign Lord of Darkness
Summary: Hi my name is Lee Thomas and i am not normal not at all I'm a werewolf. Follow through what happens in Lee's life and the plot that follows.  Vampire's,Werewolves,and humans of course . 1st person point of view fic.  tell me if you want pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Lee's prologue

I was waiting at the bus stop that morning as usual my life was fairly boring before I was bitten that is.

My name is Lee Thomas , I'm 13 years old and in 7nth grade I was bundled up in a dark gray hood another jacket over that and a hat,my height is 5"9 I have green eyes,and dark brown hair.

Before I was bitten I was fat (I admit it yes) but now I am pretty skinny (about 115 pounds) I saw the bright yellow school bus turn the corner and stop at the stop sign when everyone was on I walked into It said good morning to the bus driver (Ms. Bowers).

I sat down in the middle I leaned my head against the seat and didn't pay attention to what was going on along the bus until we got to the 3rd bus stop I looked up and saw two people that were in my class Mandy McClain and Cameron Mosley.

I leaned my head back on my seat after seeing them before I knew it we were at school when I got off I waited for them to open the doors so everyone could go in I shivered slightly as I felt the cold against my dry skin when they opened the doors I hurried into the warm building quickly silently rejoicing.

H.A.T.H.

When I sat down in my seat in class I got ready for the day grabbing the books I would need and looked around to see if everyone was at school that day they were (Taylor, Hunter, Albert, Cameron, Mandy, May, Cassie,) but that was only the 7nth grade part of Mrs. Brown's class.

The 8th grade half was all there to (Shane, Bailey, Catherine, Jill,and Ashley) I looked up at the TV were channel one was on listening to what was going on in the world when it was over I go ready for the boring day I was in store for looking at the lunch menu I say that it was Salisbury steak.

It was lunch time I was sitting with my friend's (James, Marcus, and Cameron) I was already done with lunch listening and talking with them sitting next to Marcus and Cameron were their friend's (Kendra and Melissa) talking as always the next thing there was before school was over was P.E. .

It was finally P.E. when we got into the gym we were playing dodge ball (it was Friday) after I was dressed and we all got quiet we picked a side and started playing I never got hit (anymore) I threw a ball it smacked into someone's back they were out (HA!) I was all sweaty when we were done but at least I was warm.

We were getting ready to go home I was all bundled up again the bus riders went down (I did after saying have a good night to my teacher) when we got outside I shook a bit when the cold crashed into my skin I took me a while but I got my bus before I could change "that was close" I thought.

When I got home I did what I usually did I read some Twilight, played my 360, took a (hot) shower went to bed that was my routine before the weekend, before I changed I remembered it like it was just yesterday (it was a week before Christmas 2010 soon to be 2011) I made sure I was covered in warmth before I fell asleep it had never felt so cold.


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback part 1 bitten

Chapter 2

Flashback

I lay on my bed thinking of what to do I was so bored I asked my Mom if I could go for a walk in the trails she told me just not to stay to out to late (I nodded).

The woods weren't that far from my house so neither was the nature center I decided on a steep hill today so a walked through the flat dirt looking at the trees I got to the stares and started walking up.

As I got up I ran to the top of the hill and felt the cold wind on my face as I panted I jogged lightly through the trails.

I sat down for a break there were two paths one that want up the other down _"the down one would be easier, but then I would just have to run all the way back up"_ I thought. I decided on going down _"more work but I won't have to see any other people"_ that was the best point.

I headed down running as I went I heard rustling in the bushes went I got down there I took a cautious step back and tried to see what was in it, then I heard I low growl.

My eye's widened as I saw the wolf step out from the bushes it was black with a bluish tint I heard a voice in the back of my head that said franticly _"run" _I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I heard the wolf crashing through the bushes behind me I looked back saw that the wolf was gaining speed and would catch me soon I urged my feet to go faster but I was getting exhausted.

And then I felt something slam into my back I smashed into the ground as I hit the soil I rolled over onto my back I looked up and realized I was looking straight into the wolf's eyes it's eyes were sky blue.

"_Do wolves have blue eyes"_ I thought _"it doesn't matter it'll probably kill me anyway"._

I tried to fight back the pain as the wolf suddenly sank it's teeth into my shoulder I couldn't hold it back I screamed for all I was worth then everything went black.

H.A.T.H.

When I woke up I was still on the ground I tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I slumped back down and reached my had up and felt the bight mark _"why didn't it kill me?" _I thought _"but I'm alive I guess that's all that matters". _

I put a small smile on my face and after a few minutes I sat back up felling slightly less pain than earlier and got up I put my hand on my shoulder and walked till I got to the hill to take me up.

As I got to the parking lot my shoulder felt better but not by much I continued to walk home as I got in my mom had dinner waiting she didn't ask what was wrong she just made me a plate and sat It down in front of me.

"How was your walk". She asked

"Good". I lied

"That's nice". She said

At 10:00 O'clock I was ready for bed I didn't worry about the bight I knew I should have asked my mom to clean it by I didn't feel like it. As I drifted to sleep I dreamed of a the wolf bighting me again and again.

I didn't see why I should be concerned about it it was just a wolf just a regular wolf.

Just a wolf I didn't know how wrong I was.

And that it would come back to bight me.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback part 2 Hungry much?

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback part 2**

_A month later_

I woke up at 5:00 this morning I felt really sick, I got up and went into the bathroom stripped my cloths off and started the shower I got in and stood under the warm spray as the the water hit my back.

(after shower)

I sat down at the dining room table I got a bowl,spoon,milk,and cereal I poured milk on top of7 the special k cereal in the bowl and ate before I knew it, it was all gone.

(7:00)

My mom and dad were up now my dad stayed long enough to get ready for work and my mom had to get ready to go to at 7:30 I was all alone in the house.

(Bus stop)

I stood waiting for the bus I felt like a piece of crap,and I was so hungry.

(School,Lunch time)

I sat down next to Marcus across from him was his brother Cameron, Marcus had dark black heir and equally dark brown eyes he was about 5'2,Cameron had light blondish brown hair and blue eyes and was 4'11.

Marcus and Cameron Mosley were part of a rich family (I have know idea why they went to school here).

Dang Lee hungry much. Marcus said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes,"yeah you know me I'm a bottomless pit". I said

"A bottomless pit more like a bottomless canyon". Cameron said

(I smiled I wasn't exactly the skinniest person in school I weighed about 210' pounds)

(My house)

I was still hungry after school when I got home no one was there (as usual) I went over to the cabinet and pulled out a package of saltine crackers and munched on them (I ate the whole package).

I was still pale like I was this morning but not as much I went into my room and started changing my cloths I looked at the mirror on my door I could still see the scars of the wolf bite on my shoulder and put my hand on it I then grabbed a shirt and pulled it over my head then grabbed my grey hoody and pulled it on along with some grey jogging pants.

**H.A.T.H.**

That night I was shaking and shivering do to how cold it was in my room, I got up and turned the fan off and soon after that I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback part 3 Emergeny!

Chapter 4

Flashback part 3

Emergency

That morning I got up at about 9:30am (it is Saturday).

H.A.T.H.

(8:11pm),(after the days events),(my house)

I feel worse then yesterday,and I am really hungry.

Me, my Mom, and Dad have just go home after eating dinner at a restaurant (Leonardo's,spaghetti & pizza house) we had pizza it was really greasy and didn't agree with my stomach.

We're just walking up to the house when I start vomiting up food from my stomach.

I hear the door to our house open and slam shut I didn't know whether my mom or dad was beside me but it didn't matter.

I heard the door open and shut again I saw a pan get slipped under were I was heaving up food.

I stopped suddenly and started coughing, I felt the cold wind slapping into my face as I was, I saw red dripping out of my mouth I took a moment before I realized I was coughing up blood.

H.A.T.H.

(Dad POV)

I watched as my son started vomiting I turned around opened the door to our house and went to the kitchen and started searching the cabinet for a pan I found one and quickly got outside and set It underneath his mouth.

He stopped after a couple minutes but then started coughing up blood,he didn't look like he was going to stop soon so I turned around and walked quickly into my house and went to the phone I called 911.

(after 911 call)

I went back outside to see him, he was shivering and gasping for breath I didn't know what was wrong so I just put my hand on his shoulder and kept it there.

H.A.T.H.

(My POV)

I felt unimaginable pain as the cold wind smashed against my skin, I could hear loud noises after an amount of time.

Then I felt myself being lifted up (It did not help the pain) onto something and rolled into something or somewhere I heard doors being closed and someone talking quickly.

It wasn't rolling anymore and I heard the hum of an engine going, I could still feel the cold and pain, but the pain was lessening. Suddenly the pain shot into my body quickly I started moaning in pain and jerking around.

I felt someone trying to hold me down but failing miserably I felt like my skin was peeling away I moaned again, and for the first time since getting bitten I started to change.


	5. Chapter 5 flashback part 5 change

Chapter 5

Flashback part 5

The Change

(Some random doctor's POV)

The boy wouldn't stop thrashing he kept at it,he moaned in agony.

"We can't find anything wrong with him sir". Steven said

It didn't make any sense nothing was wrong with the boy yet he kept making sounds of pain and jerked,and thrashed around.

"Someone hold him". I said

"Yes sir". Nick said

He started moaning again and thrashed wildly from side to side "I can't keep him held". Nick said in surprise.

I was shocked as the boy's skin started peeling off (Nick staggered backwards into the wall) I watched as hair started to cover the boy's body and he flipped over on to his stomach.

There was dark brown fur covering a fully grown wolf were the boy just was!

I heard one of my colleagues scream and the wolf turned its head towards him, I backed away slowly and grabbed my cell phone out from my pocket hoping the wolf didn't see it.

H.A.T.H.

(My POV)

I felt myself slide out of something as I rolled over onto my stomach the pain had receded and then It was gone completely I heard someone scream I turned my head over to see a doctor.

"_Whats wrong with him". _I thought

I looked down at my hands but was surprised to see instead of hands I saw paws that had a pair of sharp claws,my eyes widened I looked around and saw a man pull out a cell phone he started dialing a number.

"Hello police"! The man said frantically

I growled and got up on all fours, I fell on the floor and instantly I thought _"were in a moving vehicle idiot"._

I stood up again a little wobbly than the first time I growled at the man again, he screamed as I jumped at him and started tearing at his chest with my claws and ripping into his skin, the doctor that screamed earlier got up and grabbed door and pushed it open.

Me and the doctor I was attacking flew out onto the concrete street and rolled around on it for a bit before rolling back over and standing up, I looked around I saw a couple of cars coming, I turned and ran towards the sidewalk.

I saw the doctor lying halfway on the road halfway on the sidewalk I bit into his jeans trying to get a firm hold I finally got one before the cars were close enough to see me.

I dragged the man into the ally, he wasn't breathing I bit into his jeans again and started dragging him further into the ally till I got tired I looked around and say several pieces of glass and a window that hadn't been put in.

I walked in front of it and saw instead of my face staring back at me was the face of a wolf with dark brown fur and hazel eyes, I opened my moth and saw a row of sharp pointed teeth.

I then looked over at the man and felt quite hungry I walked back towards him and lowered my head and without a second thought I ripped into his flesh and started tearing at the skin and ate the meat.

I looked and noticed I found one of his organs I recognized it as a liver I tore it out immediately and ate it up, I looked around and saw a two garages built closely together but there was enough space for me able to slip in and sleep.

I trotted up to it and squeezed in and curled up into a ball so I could stay warm,i was thinking about being a wolf and worrying about not being able to change back but the thoughts faded away as I slipped into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Alex

End Flashback

Chapter 6

Alex

(School)

I was in class that Monday morning when Mrs. Brown and a kid came in behind her he had a black jacket on and cargo pants (black), and had black hair with white streaks in it, and his skin was a little paler than normal.

"Hello class this is Alex and he is a new student here".She announced. (Hes in 7nth grade)

_Duh. I thought_

"OK Alex well get your desk in tomorrow today we'll pull a chair up next to my desk". She said brightly.

He already had his books and locker but was already mentioned had no desk.

"Okay get out your math book out and turn to page 382". She said loudly.

While the eighth grade was given notes in science.

We pushed our desks up near the board and started taking our stuff out, Alex sat in a chair next to the teacher and waiting like everyone else for the lesson to start (and when it was going to end).

H.A.T.H.

(Lunchroom)

I sat next to Marcus and Cameron like I always do.

"We got a new kid in our class this morning".I said

"Really whats his name,whats he look like".Cameron asked.

"His names Alex and he wears a lot of black,has pale skin and black hair with white streaks going through it". I replied.

Marcus was looking at the tables to see if he could spot him,"There he is".Marcus said triumphantly.

And so he was, Alex was sitting at the end of a table where he sat and looked like he was listening intently to someone.

It was a couple minutes later when the cafeteria bell rang and we got up to dump our trays,"Well see ya at P.E".Marcus said as we walked out of the cafeteria, "Yea see ya"i replied.

H.A.T.H

As we sat in P.E. Listening to Mr. Earnings give a speech about maturity for the seventh time that week,_"I don't see why he keeps saying we never listen anyway". I thought._

I sighed miserably I'd rather be running around as a wolf on the trails than be in school but I couldn't which made me more miserable, I hadn't even been able to run around like I used to thanks to tests I needed to study for.

And my mom wouldn't let me go 'walking' until I was done with testing which was annoying beyond belief, because I'd rather be running,trotting,scaring people to death in my wolf form than being in school.

I just about started looking into space when I realized we were going to change our clothes (with the exception of Alex) and go back upstairs.

H.A.T.H.

(The trails)

"_Finally" I thought happily._

I was running on all fours through the forest were the trails were I ran through the bushes and leaves and I panted slightly.

I was back were I belonged in the forest running,hunting, and enjoying myself. My eye's spotted a light brown speck darting out of a hole in the ground it took me a second to realize it was a rabbit.

I growled and watched as the rabbit froze with fear in its black eyes i whimpered in disappointment, "_where is the fun in that". I thought disappointingly._

I trotted over to it and nudged it, it lay there frozen as a brick, I carefully picked it up in my mouth and started trotting over to the hole were it came out of I dropped it in and watched as it hopped away farther down.

I did the equivalent of a sigh and started running back to the main trail _"I hadn't caught anything but at least I got to come here and run around for a bit". I thought wistfully._

H.A.T.H.

(down town)

(? POV)

I walked through the ally at the end was a dead end but that didn't present itself as a problem I jumped to one wall and kicked off I kicked off again against the other wall and so on until I got to the top.

I hurried over to the on top of the little thing with the door on it and saw two people standing at the door, I took out my pistol and a silencer and attached the silencer to the pistol,i pointed it at the man below me and pulled the trigger there was a silent pinging noise as I fired.

The man fell to the ground with a thump, the other person was obviously frightened he pulled out his machine gun and aimed it around for a second before crouching down and inspecting the body of his fallen comrade.

I dropped down behind him and put my arms around him while letting my knife slide down my sleeve and quickly slitting his throat, turned away and opened the door in the distance I heard choking, I kept walking till I came to another door.

I pulled out my pistol again along with another one and taking the silencer off the first one, I threw the door open and saw several people with guns turn around sharply, and started firing just as quickly.

Jumping up and grabbing onto one of the metal girders towering above them, I swung off and brought myself down kicking one of them in the face, while turning around quickly I shot two of them in the head, they fell back to the gound lifelessly.

I threw my knife at a woman behind me the blade going through her forhead and fracturing her skull, turing around I shot another one in the head been.

(After killing somemore people)

When I had entered this room there had been twenty five people now there was only three, they had the guns pointed at me,(i started smiling), the second one turned around and started running.

He reached the door and pressed a switch a huge garage door came open he started running with his comrades through it I aimed my pistol and shot,shooting one of them in the head I smirked as e fell down.

I started running inhumanly fast grabbing the one that had opened the door whirled him around and punching him in the face, as a loud crack echoed out as my fist connected with his nose, he fell backwards headfirst hitting the concrete another crack echoed out announcing his death.

Whirling around quickly I ran towards the last one grabbing him and slaimming him to the ground,he rolled around and brought out his pistol, he shot ithe bullet went into my shoulder I gasped in pain.

But it went away as soon as it came, I smirked at him' and let my fangs slide out over my lips, he let out a frightened gasp "what are you". he yelled.

My smirk got wider and decided to say something I heard on a movie,"I'm your worst nightmare". I said darkly and started laughing wildly as my scarlet eyes went bright as I saw more fear flood into his eyes.

I them lunged for ward, he screamed as I bit his neck and started tearing at his flesh on his neck and let my fangs dart forward, causing him to scream louder, as I started drinking his blood.

Silence filled the air as I let go of him his lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap,I ran again and disapeared quickly into the night.

H.A.T.H.

(The woods)

(? POV)

When I got to my house in the woods I cleaned the blood off my face and my hands,i unloaded my guns and put them away as I layed down in bed I looked out at the full moon.

And heard a howl rip through the silence.

Sorry for the wait on the update I meant to update yesterday but I got wrapped up in homework so.

Do you like my story do you dislike, do you love it do you hate it.TELL ME!

Anyway I hoped you liked and stay with Lee and his friends through this story.

Do you like Alex I hope you do because I made this chapter just to introduce his character to the story.

And to add, if you havn't guessed by now the, drum roll please, bum dum dum dum bum bum bum!

The vampires into the story (sorry if I being sterotype about vampires but thats what some of them are like in this story).

I DO NOT OWN SHIVER,TWIGHLIGHT, OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE

TO HELP MY STORY!

The reason I put that was because I get most of my ideas from shiver and twighlight, for the philosophy for this story.

If you know please tell me what philosophy even means. Anyway thanks for reading chapter 6 of 25 or 30.

tell me ideas and ask questions I love questions.

And one more thing.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (If you want to)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME.


	7. Chapter 7 Alex's Prologue Prt1

Chapter 7

Alex's Prologue

"I've been lying on the ground for hours I shouldn't have joined the army world war II is not for a 15 year old boys My mom said _"I Should not have came here"._

"I'm shot," I began to scream

a man then picked me up and took me to his house I then began to fall asleep.

I woke up in blood stained sheets and a fierce pain in arm.

There was a scarred bite mark on my arm.

I then fall back to sleep for days but only feels like a brief moment.

I awake up with the man from before.

its been 4 years since the man bit me

I haven't aged a single bit.

I was just attacked by a pack of giant wolves.

I think I'm being hunted by one of the wolves that attacked me

I was just attacked by one of the wolves

I'm getting sleepy but I haven't slept since I turned.

I just woke up in a crypt

I found a newspaper but it must have been a misprints because it said it was 2011.

H.A.T.H.


	8. Chapter 8 Alex's Prologue part 2

Thoughts _"()"_

Chapter 8

Alex's Prologue part 2 Alex's arrival

(Alex's POV)

I walked through the street a backpack flung over my shoulder, I stopped when I saw a sign it said in big bold letters.

Howling Heights

(Got it's name for the wolf population in the area)

"_Great, just great I sure hope none of those giant wolves from before are here."_ I thought.

I really didn't want to deal with any of those again.

A few weeks before I had discovered, that the newspaper hadn't been a misprint it had been true, it had been a shock, that I had slept that long, and I had to adjust to all the new technology, and how to dress differently.

It was tough being a vampire, and walking around the same country when you were little and seeing it all new things, well I was in Europe fighting in WW2 soooo... yeah that complicated things.

I was fifteen but i looked younger, I had icy cold blue eyes, But blood red when I'm in my vampire form (A.N. Yeah the vampires transform into it, they just turn paler their eyes turn red they get sharper nails and their fangs slide out, nothing much) I used to have light blonde hair but I got it dyed (red with black streaks) I wore a pair of black jeans, a dark black hoody over a shirt that was black with teal streaks, and some black fingerless gloves with black and teal checkered across them. (A.N. A lot of black as it is winter yes lee is already bitten)

H.A.T.H.B.M.S.

A few weeks later

(Alex's POV)

(School day one)

I had gotten registered for school, I was put in seventh grade _"I don't look that young. do I?"_

My teacher was a lady named Mrs. Brown, she taught a split class, as we walked in that morning, as we stopped at the front of classroom I gazed at the class.

"Hello class this is Alex and he is a new student here".She announced.

"_No shit Sherlock"._

"OK Alex well get your desk in tomorrow today we'll pull a chair up next to my desk". She said brightly

"_Is she always this enthusiastic?"_

"Okay get out your math book out and turn to page 382". She said loudly.

"_And loud?, She didn't even give me a review of what the class has been doing, eh less work for me at least."_

While the eighth grade was given notes in science.

"_That's unfair we're given a whole math lesson and they get write down note's."_

**H.A.T.H.B.M.S**

**(Lunch)**

"_Geez, does this guy ever shut up."_ I pretended to listen intently to his words as my opinion for this person sitting in front of continued to make more of an ass of himself, people around him seemed to respect him.

"_How can people listen to this douche every time he says something he sounds more and more like a prick."_

Even know I just met the guy, I have zero respect for him.

As the cafeteria bell rang I hopped up and went to go dump my tray, saying goodbye quickly and walking away just as quick.

Happy to get away from the guy and his other friends.

**(The Gym) **

As everyone sat down, I waited and stared at the teacher, as he began to talk some of the boys and girls moved to sit next to their friends and started talking, I saw the guy I had been listening to at lunch he talked to the same group of people but his voice was now loud and obnoxious.

The teacher was talking into the microphone telling everybody to get quite, and get back to their spot's.

"_Why doesn't he just tell everybody to shut up."_

After everybody got quite and was seating in their seats I held In a snort as he began to give a lecture about maturity and respect.

"_Does he practice this, I'm pretty sure no one is going to listen to him."_

by the time he was done P.E. was over.

**H.A.T.H.B.M.S**

**(After school)**

I was running as school got out once I got outside I ran down the street, seeing as no people were around I jumped and transformed **(A.N. Think about it like harry potter I don't know were the cloths go so don't ask I don't know)** and transformed into a (bigger than normal)

raven I had glossy blackish purple feathers.

I flew home thinking about my first day.


	9. Chapter 9 Full moon and White Oak

_Flashback_

When I got to my house in the woods I cleaned the blood off my face and my hands,i unloaded my guns and put them away as I layed down in bed I looked out at the full moon. And heard a howl rip through the silence.

End Flashback

Chapter 9

full moon

(Lee's POV)

(A.N. Lee already knows about transforming at the full moon. once a month jokes beware!)

I groaned loudly as I lay naked on the forest floor, I felt pain rip through my body worse then when I transformed into my regular wolf form, my bones rearranged themselves, it was fairly quick and before I knew it I was transformed.

I was taller and my fur was a darker shade of brown I didn't have a tail anymore and my arms and legs were longer they were a little muscular, as was my chest, my muzzle was the same, I had sharper claws, on my hands and feet.

I leaned my head back and let out a howl, as I dropped to the ground, I got on all fours and started running through the woods hunting for food, in the darkness I spotted some dear, as I came up behind them they all started running, there were two does and one buck.

The buck stopped, turning around he charged me, I jumped grabbing his antlers and forcing him down to the ground, he started struggling at once.

I let out a menacing growl, looking down into his black eyes I could see fear, I let out a gleeful howl as I sank my teeth into it's neck, I felt his warm blood gushing out as I tore at his flesh, effectively killing him.

I threw the bucks corpse at a tree once it hit the ground I dashed to it, and started tearing at it's stomach, once threw I ate the stomach and liver, stepping back from the mutilated corpse.

I licked my muzzle where I could reach and enjoyed the taste of the buck's blood.

I continued mutilating several deer.

The moon was setting and the sun was rising, I threw my head back letting out a howl.

H.A.T.H.B.M.S.

The next day

(School)

(Marcus' POV)

Me and my brother Cameron Mosley got onto the bus that morning we walked down the bus trying to find our best friend Leonardo (Lee) Thomas, no one called him Leonardo though only his parents, and he despised being called Leo so we call him Lee pretty much everybody does.

We sat next to each other when we couldn't find him, "Do you think he's sick or he missed the bus?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" I asked back

he didn't answer (Skipping to school)

Half way through math I heard the door open I looked up along with everyone else hoping to see Lee but instead it was the new kid Alex.

"Good Morning, Alex". Mrs. Brown said

"Morning". He replied

"Okay class like I was saying we will be doing graphs today". She said exuberantly.

(School Lunch time)

"Can I sit with you guys"? I heard a voice say. Turning my head I saw Alex standing there he had white hair with black highlights today he wasn't wearing and gloves but was wearing a three day's grace shirt with a black jacket along with some ripped jeans.

"Sure". I said.

After awhile we were in a conversation.

H.A.T.H.B.M.S.

The woods

(Alex's POV)

"_Finally school's over". I thought _

As I flew through the tree's towards my house something on the forest floor caught my eye gliding down I found a bloody mutilated deer corpse. _"what could have done this" ._

Transforming again I flew quickly to my cabin, entering through the window I transformed back to human form, looking around I saw my pistols, knives, and other weapons were still there, I let out a sigh of relief.

H.A.T.H.B.M.S.

Howling Heights store district

(Night)

(? POV)

Sitting I waited and waited, hours later my prey stepped into the house following him I stayed to the shadows hoping he wouldn't hear me, just about just about _"Dammit".I thought bitterly._

**BANG!**

The old man turned around sharply, only to see a black kitten, laying on the floor "hey little fella". He said.

If I could have grinned I would have but I was to busy examining my prey in my kitten form, he picked me up and brought me into his bedroom,laying me down on a cushion on the ground I mewled softly, and started licking my fur.

**(Two hours later)**

The man snored loudly as I got up, stretching I transformed back into my human form, my eyes were red with hunger I could tell because of the red tint to my vision, I walked to the bed, I woke the man up, "wah the" he said.

Darting forward I sank my fangs into his flesh feeling the blood gush, hearing his screams, soon he fell silent letting go of my firm grasp on him I saw his whole neck was torn to shreds along with the places I had held him at.

"I think I may have overdone it". I giggled

**H.A.T.H.B.M.S.**

**Washington D.C.**

**(Day)**

**(Mitchell Meyers, Secret government official)**

Hearing about the disappearances in places all over the United States (without counting D.C. Itself, California, Florida, Texas, and Oregon) and most of Europe, most people say it's just a coincidence, or a new cult.

But us in the secret services and the White Oak special marine units knew the truth, the vampires and werewolves were to blame, it didn't matter about what wars they helped us in, they were to blame.

I've taken out my share of blood suckers and flea bags, but we needed to kill them all, destroy the freaks, burn them all.

That's what me and my co workers thought and voiced.

Walking through the doors of the conference hall I sat in my seat next to Alice Newton on my other side was Chuck Ackberry, I payed them no mind as I sat hoping my request to eradicate the freaks would be made a top priority.

Marlin Hopewell the leader of the organization, stood up he began a lecture about defending the country from the vampires and lycanthropes (werewolves),listening intently my eyes widen slightly when I hear my name.

"Mr. Meyer has brought a great point in to the issue, we need to destroy these abnormal beings, so late last night I got the permission of the president to station quarantine zones, and military bases in the know and major locations that these creatures inhabitant, Me and Mr. Meyers will be working together to eliminate the threat to this glorious country."

Sitting there I smiled when people started clapping, on the way out I was stopped by Mr. Hopewell stopped me, and led me to his office I felt happy and proud, the way this was going, when we sat down.

He turned his seat to face me and said "We have a lot to talk about Mr. Meyers".

He held out his hand to shake, I grasped it firmly and we shook on working together to build a better world.


	10. Chapter 10 Base attack?

**Chapter 10**

** The Test**

**(Lee's POV)**

**(School)**

As we lined up at the front of the classroom, soldiers did the same in front of us.

"OK now". The soldier that looked like the leader said.

One of them was throwing a water balloon up and down. _"Whats that for"? I thought_

" Were going to give you all a little test you'll know when it starts". He said confidently.

He nodded at the guy with the water balloon the guy nodded back and then threw it on the floor.

Sending a confused look at Alex as blood spattered against the tiles, he just gave the same look and shrugged.

Rolling my eyes I thought "_these guys are idiots_".

"OK were not stupid come out you little bloodsucker!" another soldier said in a voice that you would use with a dog.

"_This may take longer than I thought."_

**(30 mins later)**

"Sir can I go to the bathroom?" I asked

"sure, you two" he said pointing at two of the other seven soldiers "escort him to the bathroom."

**(Bathroom)**

once inside the first soldier threw another water balloon at the ground then turned around.

Dropping to all fores **(A/N Fours or fores?)** my clothes slid off my body as Light Brown fur covered it as nails turned to claws and a tail formed.

Growling I tackled the soldier to the floor, his jaw smacking against the hard tiles **CRACK!**, burying my muzzle into the back of his neck I killed him silently _"I was getting bored."_

**(Back in the classroom)**

**(3rd person POV)**

the soldiers standing got a call about an attack on the base.**[A.N. I suck at 3****rd**** person]**

**(Military base)**

**(? POV 1****st**** person)**

Smirking I jumped up wrapping my legs around the soldiers neck jerking them to the right snapping his neck.

A small group of four soldiers were dead on the floor in a big puddle of blood.

Pulling out clips I began loading my SMGs.

Somewhere downstairs I heard a yell and a crash as more soldiers ran up the stairs.

Smiling I licked the blood off my lip and smirked again.

"_This is going to be a fun day"_

**A.N. I know this was a really short chapter but the next one will be longer.**

**I'm going to be busier than usual because school coming up.**

**Anyway REVIEW OR DIE! **


End file.
